elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Shanghai STEP elevator fixtures
This is a guide of some notable Shanghai STEP elevator fixtures. These fixtures are mostly used in both major elevator companies and generic elevator companies in modern days. Even the elevators are installed by their own company.STEP Traction Elevator at Rose Mansion, Tsim Sha Tsui, Kowloon, Hong Kong 2000s to present Car/lobby operating panel set COP1070 and EH984 These are set of fixtures with white touch sensitive buttons (except the emergency buttons) on a black glass panel and black LCD floor indicators with white digital segments display. The inside floor indicator is a large LCD television-style display. STEP COP1070 hall station.JPG|EH984 hall station. STEP COP1070 car station.JPG|COP1070 car station. STEP COP1070 car indicator.JPG|COP1070 car station with large LCD floor indicator. Buttons EB110 These are small white rounded buttons with illuminating halo and floor numbers/symbols, and are commonly found on some generic elevators or sometimes Otis elevators in Hong Kong銅鑼灣白沙道12-14號OTIS升降機. STEPEB110.jpg|EB110 buttons on a generic elevator. EB111 These are similar to EB110 (see above) but the buttons are stainless steel. These buttons are commonly found on some generic (and sometimes Otis and Schindler) elevators in Hong KongExpress Traction Elevator at Front Wing, Montane Mansion, Quarry Bay, Hong Kong. Step EB111 buttons.jpg|EB111 are commonly found in the generic elevators in Hong Kong. Step EB111 call buttons.jpg|EB111 call buttons set. Step EB111 call buttons lit.jpg|EB111 lited call buttons set. EB210 EB210 are small rounded stainless steel square buttons with illuminating halo and floor numbers/symbols. These buttons resembles from Schaefer MT 42 series buttons. The braille version is called EB218. These buttons are often used by Schindler for modernization and on some older Hyundai elevators in the 2000's. Generic Schindler buttons.png|Schindler hall station with EB210 buttons and Schindler D-Line LED floor indicator. Hyundai generic buttons.jpg STEP_buttons_Schindler.JPG|EB210 buttons on a modernized Schindler elevator (buttons were installed in November 2005). STEP buttons on ATM.jpg|STEP EB210 buttons used on a panel next to a drive thru ATM machine. EB268 EB268 buttons are the buttons which resembles current version of the Dewhurst Compact series buttons. It has little bit different bracing on the buttons compared with DewhurstThis could easily caused some elevator enthusiasts to be confused with corresponding Dewhurst buttons.. It's usually found in modern days elevatorshkelev - Timeline/History about the elevator buttons (The first two pictures in this website) and usually founded in Fujitec, Hitachi, Kone, Mitsubishi, Otis, Kone-based Sabiem, ThyssenKrupp, Toshiba elevators in Hong Kong, as well as ULift elevators in Singapore. Some elevator companies in Hong Kong have replaced these buttons with corresponding Dewhurst buttons probably due to durability reasonsKone High-Speed Traction Elevator at at Oi Yat House, Oi Tung Estate, Shau Kei Wan, Hong Kong (elevators opened in 2008 but some buttons replaced in 2013). Otis generic keypad (High-rise).jpg|EB268 fixtures in one of the Otis elevators. Screenshot_2014-07-13-05-30-22.png|EB268 hall station button (Credit to Instagram user circleline28) Screenshot_2014-07-13-05-29-13.png|EB268 car station buttons (Credit to Instagram user circleline28) 2013-12-30_007.JPG|EB268 call button and floor button in Singapore HDB flats. Fujitec generic call buttons SSWComplex.jpg|EB268 call button in the government building in Hong Kong. Fujitec generic call buttons YouthS.jpg|EB268 call button in the government building in Hong Kong. Lift callbutton Wisma Atria.jpg|Round EB268 call station (Credit to YouTube user Eiffel Valentino) Lift buttons ION Orchard.jpg|Schindler car station with round EB268 buttons (Credit to YouTube user Eiffel Valentino) Lift callbutton ION Orchard.jpg|Round EB268 call station buttons (Credit to YouTube user Eiffel Valentino) EB310 These buttons are similar to PB28 but have a black frame. These usually founded in the generic elevators in Indonesia. STEP callfixtures.jpg|EB310 up call button. Pillar floor buttons_Bali, ID.png|EB310 black buttons. STEP EB310 black buttons closeup.JPG|Closer look of the EB310 buttons with black frame. EB410A These are round stainless steel buttons with illuminating halo and floor number/symbol. The braille version is called EB418A. STEP round buttons new.jpg|EB410A buttons with red and orange lamp. EB430 These are another round buttons but with a water droplet-like plate with a small dot lamp at the edge of the plate. There are also other styles of these buttons; EB431 which is a dome-shaped button, EB432 which is slightly concave, and EB438 which is a flat button with braille. 15090.jpg|STEP EB430 buttons. EB510 These are curved square buttons with illuminating halo and black frame. IMG_1559.JPG|EB510 series call buttons on Pillar elevator. EB610 These are rectangular metallic buttons with black frame and a stripe lamp on the top. For IDLift3000, Sumosoftinc and TheKentaroLight Pillar lifts @ Kenari Asri Hotel, Kudus, East Java|Pillar elevator with EB610 buttons at Kenari Asri Hotel, Kudus, Indonesia (video: Rafi Daniswara) EB950 These are oval shaped buttons with various colors of illuminating halo, and look almost the same as the EB960 series (see below). The black version of these buttons (for EN81-70 standard) is called EB951. These buttons are commonly used by various generic elevator companies and often Kleemann. A chrome version of these buttons is called EB950AElevator button 2. STEP buttons on Kleemann.jpg|EB950 buttons with red illuminating halo. STEP EB950 buttons.jpg Photos of Elevators 001 (12).jpg|EB950 buttons with blue illuminating halo. IMG_37827162053563.jpeg|EB960 buttons used on a Kleemann elevator (Credit to YouTube user PostTower) EB960 EB960 are round stainless steel pushbuttons with various colors of illuminating halo and tactile legends. These buttons are commonly found in fewer Fujitec, Hyundai, Schindler and other generic elevators in France, Hong Kong, Indonesia and IsraelYeartal hydraulic elevator at an apartment building at Bilu street in Holon. There is a black version of this button (for EN81-70 standard) called EB961. IMG_1715.JPG|EB960 buttons with red halo. Generic lift buttons.JPG|Closer looking for the last picture. DSCN8038-890788FD zps7ef6404b.jpg|EB960 buttons with orange halo and without braille (credit: Vincent561967). Step EB960 Call.jpg|EB960 call buttons. Step EB960 Call lit.jpg|EB960 call buttons with red illuminating halo. IMG_30731678269987.jpeg|EB960 alarm and intercom buttons. STEP EB960 kfir.JPG|STEP EB960 button on a Kfir elevator in Israel KA115 These buttons resembles Otis's Series 3 buttons. Sometimes the button plate has illuminating number/symbol on it (which similar as Dewhurst US91 Optic). STEP KA115 down button.JPG|KA115 hall station button for terminal floor. STEP KA115 car station buttons.JPG|KA115 car station buttons. KA117B KA117B are rounded square plastic buttons with illuminating halo and tactile. This usually founded in some modernized Otis elevator. OTIS hall fixture F88 KL.jpg|Otis hall station panel with LCD floor indicator and KA117B call buttons (the buttons lights up in green for up and red for down). STEP buttons hall station.jpg|STEP KA117B hall station buttons. Otis Generic red buttons.jpg|KA117B buttons on a modernized Otis elevator. PB26 These buttons have similar symbols like EB960 but the symbols are not tactile. It has an orange illuminating halo and lamp. Also, the door open and close symbols are different than the ones used in EB960IFE MRL Scenic Elevator at Grand Inna Kuta Hotel, Bali. These buttons are mostly used in the latest batch of IFE elevators. IFE(5).jpg|PB26 hall station button on a IFE elevator. IFE hallstation 2014.jpg|IFE hall station with PB26 push button. IFE(6).jpg|PB26 buttons on a IFE elevator. Generic STEP buttons on IFE elevator.JPG|IFE car station with STEP PB26 buttons. IFE generic buttons.JPG|PB26 emergency buttons used in a modern IFE elevator. PB27 These buttons are similar to EB111 but they are larger. Generic_dumbwaiter_buttons.JPG|PB27 buttons on a dumbwaiter control panel. PB28 These buttons are very similar to ThyssenKrupp STEP Module Classic buttons, therefore some elevator enthusiasts in Asia often mistaken these buttons as ThyssenKrupp STEP Module Classic when they are used on a ThyssenKrupp elevator with STEP Module Classic car station. Pillar white buttons.JPG|PB28 buttons. New Pillar panel.jpg New Pillar hall station.jpg TKE_STEP_Module_carstation_2008.jpg|A ThyssenKrupp STEP Module Classic car station with STEP PB28 buttons. PB30 PB30 is a series of flush-mounted buttons with black frame and it has similar surface from EB960 but the symbols and numbers are not tactile. These only founded in the generic elevators in Hong Kong, China. Step PB30 Call.jpg|PB30 up call button Step PB30 Floor.jpg|PB30 floor buttons (except the alarm button which is EB268) PB31 PB31 is a protruding round buttons with illuminating tactile illuminating halo and non-illuminating braille. It has a similar symbol as EB960 and few other buttons. received_1030601906966127.jpeg|PB31 hall station buttons (Credit to YouTube user TG97Elevators) PB20.jpg|PB31 car station buttons. IMG_20150108_211432.jpg|PB31 car station buttons. PB112 These are white rectangular buttons with illuminating halo and number/symbol. They are often used by Schindler in AsiaSchindler MRL Service Elevator at Pondok Indah Mall 1, Jakarta (Lift 1) and New ZealandSchindler MRL at a building in Lower Hutt CBD as the E2 series on their E-Type fixture line. E-Type hallfix.png|STEP PB112 on a Schindler E-Type hall station. Schindler E-Type buttons Pullman Bali.JPG|STEP PB112 on a Schindler E-Type car station. Schindler E2 Buttons.jpg|STEP PB112 on a Schindler E-Type car station. PB118 These buttons are black square with plastic lens and black frame. The plastic lens has illuminating halo which would light up in orange. It bears a close resemblance to Hitachi B95 buttons. IFE(3).jpg|PB118 buttons in a IFE elevator. Unknown STEP buttons These are some of STEP's buttons which their series is yet to be confirmed. Unknown 1 These are rectangle buttons that resembles one of Sigma's buttons.Otis Traction Elevator at Office Tower, Nan Fung Centre, Tsuen Wan, New Territories, Hong Kong FUJI buttons.JPG|Unknown STEP buttons used on a FUJI elevator. Unknown 2 These are square buttons that resembles EB210, but they are slightly protruded. The alarm and phone symbol are different from EB210. Unknown generic callstation down.JPG|Unknown STEP call station. Floor buttons LM TRBS.JPG|Unknown STEP series buttons on a Lift Munich elevator. The door open button is probably made by a different company. Unknown 3 This is another STEP buttons that looks exactly the same as the buttons used in late models of LG/LG-OTIS and current Sigma elevators, but with different symbols on the emergency buttonsFuji Yida Traction Elevator at Nusa Dua Beach Hotel, Bali (South, Part 1). 1069880_575399482511973_932327870_n.jpg|Unknown STEP buttons used on a FUJI YIDA elevator. Keyswitches S286B-2 Fuji Yida hall station NDBH.JPG STEP callfixtures.jpg|STEP hall station with S286B-2 keyswitch and EB310 button. DS-4 DS-4 is a STEP's one of their original keyswitch that usually founded in LG, Mitsubishi and Sigma elevators. LG keyswitches.jpg|DS-4 keyswitches installed in a LG elevator Mitsubishi_fireman_switch_RPMR.JPG|DS-4 keyswitches installed with Mitsubishi elevator. Floor indicators LED floor indicators These are red LED dot-matrix floor indicators with scrolling arrows that looks similar to Fujitec's LED indicators. There are also LED floor indicators resembles Mitsubishi's LED indicators. Pillar LED floor indicator.JPG|SM-04-VRF LED floor indicator. Pillar LED_indicator Supermall Karawaci.jpg|SM-04-VRF LED floor indicator. Pillar generic indicator.JPG|SM-04-VRF LED floor indicator. Pillar outer floor indicator Lv8.JPG|SM.04HR/C LED floor indicator. Pillar inner floor indicator Lv8.JPG|SM.04HR/D LED floor indicator. Generic STEP Schindler indicator SB2.jpg|STEP SM-04-VRF LED floor indicator used on a Schindler elevator. STEP_floor_indicator_Schindler.JPG|Another STEP SM-04-VRF LED dot-matrix floor indicator on a Schindler elevator. United Lifts Hall Station.jpg|STEP SM-04-VRF hall station floor indicator, used by United Lifts elevator at All Seasons Kingsgate, Melbourne, Australia. United Lifts indicator.jpg|STEP SM-04-HSC, used by United Lifts elevator at All Seasons Kingsgate, Melbourne, Australia. HK STEP outer floor indicator.JPG|STEP SM.04VS/C LED dot-matrix floor indicator on their own elevator. IFE_LaVillais1.jpg|SM.04VR/M car floor indicator. IFE_hallstation_2014.jpg|IFE hall station with SM.04VR/M LED floor indicator. LCD floor indicators Pillar elevator LCD indicator.jpg|SM-04-UL LCD floor indicator IMG_129941183904357.jpeg|SM.04VL16/A LCD floor indicator (Credit to YouTube user VR303 Elevators) External links *STEP elevator button, COP & LOP *STEP elevator button, COP & LOP (May, 2012 version) (Backup for this copy)